Raan Saga
by Kakie K
Summary: The Z fighters have a new problem on their hands!
1. A Visitor

  
  
  
wow never thought this would happen...this is my first attempt at a DBZ fanfic...hopefully it won't last forever and bore you too much. Lol well newayz this is kinda like the DBZ movies if you've seen them. Well you'll notice that they run on a different road then the normal series..like this fanfic makes absolutely no good sense with the rest!lol ~enjoy!!  
  


Ch. 1  
The Visitor  
  


It had been a busy afternoon at Capsule Corp. Yes Even for Trunks Sama who had been half working half daydreaming. Then all of a sudden the buzzer on his desk went off. He nearly fell out of his chair.   
He managed to grovel from the floor, What?!  
``You have a visitor sir,`` said his secretary, `` A Kawaii Sama.``  
Half listening he picked himself up and began to look busy. He really hadn't heard the familiar name of his friend of childhood. Send it in!!  
`` Yes Trunks Sama.``  
He hardly knew someone had come in he was so busy looking busy. But when he looked up his blue eyes could hardly believe the tall pretty young lady in front of him. She was a slender green eyed girl, her dark hair fell across her shoulders evenly. She smiled, Its been awhile Trunks, Kawaii said, I thought I would find you working _very hard_.  
He smiled, got up, and hugged her. It's been awhile! Where have you been? College couldn't keep you away this long.  
Well actually I have been studying abroad. I haven't even gone home yet, would you mind flying me there?  
Kawaii! Flying?,  
Oh why not? I haven't done it in such a long time. I hope I remember how.  
all right  
The two took off with incredible speed. Soon a simple flight became a high speed race to the Sons' secluded country home.   
You'll never win!! Trunks yelled  
Ya ? Whatever! Just then her super saiyin power kicked in. The blonde hair and blue eyes were unmistakable. Trunks would not admit defeat. He too went super. The two made waves higher than normal as they sped over miles of ocean at a frightening pace.  
  
In no time they reached the Sons' residence. Chichi ran out her arms embraced Kawaii very tightly. Oh my only little one, where have you been? How is your education coming? Have you been treated nice all over the world? You have to come in side and tell me all about it. Oh hello Trunks Gohan isn't here , but Goten is.  
Thanx Chichi. Trunks smiled  
Hey what's going on? Goten came out, Kawaii when di you get back hey??  
Just today actually, she answered, Oh its been to long.. where is every body, Piccalo, Krillen, 18, Marron, Pan, Bra? And what about your family Trunks ? Vejita? Bulma?  
Well I don't know where Piccalo is ..and my father for that matter. They went off to train yesterday. As for the rest... probably at there homes. I bet Marron, Pan, and Bra will be glad to see you! Said Goten.  
Great I can't wait to get back into my training. Kawaii Sighed.  
  
  
Sorry its short..Lol how was it. I hope you like it please review!!  
DISCLAIMER: Hey I wish I came up with DBZ, but I didn't and I didn't come up with any of their characters...:(  
  



	2. Enter Raan

RAAN SAGA  
Ch. 2  
Enter Raan  
  


Ok next ch. WHY NO REVIEWS??? REVIEW! I am new here and with little to no reviews...*sniff* I'll be aight. This Ch. hopefully will be longer... heehee I fear this will turn into a romance Ahh (and with DBZ that could be dangerous!@__@)... ok here we go. ::)   


  


The visiting of Kawaii-Chan was a certain success. They had gone from Gokou's biding place to Gohan's newest crib. She enjoyed seeing her friends again. Chichi was so excited to hear that the college and new busy life she had made for herself was working out.   
Ya know, she said smiling, I would really like to go see Master Roshi. What's he been doin'?  
Nothing, I suppose, answered Videl, who had joined them at Gohan's call, We have gone over to see Krillen and Co. a few times.  
Yeah, I haven't seen him in ages, most of my trainings' been with Dad, added Trunks.  
The majority of the crew sat around the lunch table. Each having a conversation about one thing or another. Pan smiled, Are you going to see Marron?  
she answered, but I guess that means I should get to Roshi's soon.  
I'll go with you. Gohan said.  
Videl looked up, Yes, Pan and I will finish here. If you need us just call!  
  
Before the three travelers knew it they were on their way to Roshi's island.   
  
Hey! Roshi! she yelled.  
Roshi said, quite baffled, Ah, Gohan, Trunks; and is it? Kawaii!  
For awhile they chatted. Roshi couldn't believe (being Roshi) how cute Kawaii had gotten. He continued to look her over.   
Kawaii walked out onto the beach, only to run into Marron. Marron smiled.  
Kawaii! Wow, I didn't expect you!  
Hey girl! Kawaii said, I can't believe how much older you look. More like your mother every day!  
What happened here? Trunks said from the door, hey Marron. It's all right Gohan, just the two true BLONDES running into each other.  
I'M NOT BLONDE! The two haughty girls yelled at the same time.  
At least not the way you insist, said Marron.  
Just then Krillin walked up, followed by #18.   
Well, well who did you run into, none but Kawaii-Chan. Krillen said.  
18 smiled. Back already.  
We better get goin said Trunks. Who obviously wanted to get home. He knew Bulma and Bra would like to see Kawaii.  
Before another word was spoken a huge blast hit them. Every one sprawled to the ground. They were up in a moment. Each looking through the settling sand for the cause of the blast.   
Suddenly and built figure came through. The creature had a helmet on that contoured to his face. It had eye holes and ended right where his cheek began. A small smile appeared.   
What do I spy. A bunch of little insects, waiting to be crushed, it said.  
What do you want? asked Gohan. Gohan's eyes had that flare of battle light in them. Anger was growing in him. Kawaii got up. She looked at Gohan, then to Trunks.  
You heard the question. Answer. She ordered.  
I am Raan. I am known throughout worlds as the Demon of Space. Have you not heard? His blue armor gleamed in the afternoon sun, Your life will end very soon if you do try to fight me. he said this looking straight at Gohan. Gohan's eyes grew large. That's exactly what he was thinking.  
Gohan stammered.  
Easy, clown, you can hide nothing from me! Raan said.  
I will terrorize your planet, or you can fight me at, hmmm, he thought for a moment as if picking out a restaurant to eat at, The West Sector. Right smack in the middle. The Dessert.  
The fighters could just stare. What is it that you want, asked Trunks,   
Get your strongest there. In one month! I hear that there are strong fighters here that have beaten many an enemy. I think I can win against this mob. I am the strongest in the universe. So face me for the title, and for your world.  
  
WIth that Raan took off in a burst of blinding sand.   
Krillen sat up, Gohan, go tell your dad now!  
Trunks, are you ok? Kawaii asked.  
he answered slowly, but this guy says he's the strongest, my dad will not turn down that fight. Did you feel that guy's power!?  
Yes, he's very strong, and dangerous with his mind games.   
I don't know about you guys, but I am fighting at his tournament. Strong or not. Krillen said.  
The Fighters had a new challenge. And with one month! Wich undoubtedly all would enter. Who knows what lies in the dark, whether it be victory or defeat, or even sacrifice!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh geezz that was kewl. oh well R&R NOW!! i need reviews... ::)bug out!


End file.
